Glace au Chocolat
by Mimimoon
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle s'occupait de lui, s'assurait qu'il mangeait, qu'il allait mieux. Il serait désormais celui qui devrait prendre soin d'elle. Se situe après 6X14, pas de spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Ligne du temps :** Se situe quelques semaines après 6X14 _The Bikini in the Soup_

**Résumé :** Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle s'occupait de lui, s'assurait qu'il mangeait, qu'il allait mieux. Il serait désormais celui qui devrait prendre soin d'elle.

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient… seulement cette idée peu originale.

* * *

Passant entre les portes du laboratoire médico-légal de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington DC, Seeley Booth marchait d'un pas léger et vif vers le bureau de sa partenaire armé de sa boucle de ceinture _'Cocky' _et de son plus charmant sourire. Traversant d'un pied ferme, décidé, presque aérien le laboratoire, saluant au passage Angela et Hodgins qui travaillait sur leur dernière enquête sur la plateforme de travail, il se dirigea vers l'espace de travail de sa partenaire résolu à la convaincre de venir manger le lunch avec lui.

Les dernières semaines avaient été bonnes pour lui. Après sa rupture avec Hannah quelques mois plus tôt, il avait sombré dans un genre d'apathie, travaillant plusieurs dizaines d'heures par semaine afin d'engouffrer le vide qu'il ressentait dès qu'il se mettait le pied dans son appartement, la solitude pesant plus lourdement sur son dos que toutes les années qu'il avait travaillées pour le FBI et l'armée réunies.

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, un souffle de fraicheur envahit son bureau. Il était tard en soirée lorsque Bones y avait pénétré avec, à la main, une énorme cargaison de nourriture Thaï et un gentil sourire collé à son visage. Sans ne rien dire de plus que : « je vous ai pris du Pad Sew au bœuf », elle avait déposé le carton sur son bureau, avait versé deux verres de liqueur et les deux partenaires avaient mangé en silence.

Le scénario s'était répété encore et encore. Lorsque Booth lui avait demandé un midi, en croquant dans un hamburger qu'elle avait acheté au _Royal Diner_, pourquoi elle insistait pour le nourrir quotidiennement, elle lui avait répondu que les partenaires s'assuraient que leur coéquipier ne mourrait pas de faim. C'était lui qui lui avait appris cela… avant.

Au fil des semaines, il commença à avoir moins envie de travailler constamment. Son appartement semblait aussi vide, mais la perspective de sortir et de voir d'autres personnes, spécialement Bones, lui paraissait moins odieuse. Plus le temps avançait, plus les raisons pour lesquelles il restait tard au boulot changeaient. Un soir, il se surprit même à faire de la paperasse inutile dans l'espoir que Bones vienne lui amener quelconque repas à emporter. Étonné, il s'était affalé dans son siège et avait souri. Il avait à nouveau des sentiments pour Bones et il était presque certain que cette fois, ils étaient réciproque.

Il n'en avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit. Il continuait simplement leur petite routine cherchant dans les moindres faits et gestes de Bones une once d'indice qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle ressentait pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il retombait à une vitesse folle et étrangement, il se sentait léger comme une plume, le poids de la solitude ayant désormais quitté ses épaules.

C'est pourquoi que cette journée-là, lorsqu'il n'avait reçu aucun signe de vie de Bones même rendu à une heure plutôt tardive de l'après-midi, il décida de se rendre lui-même à l'Institut Jefferson afin de libérer sa partenaire du boulot dans lequel elle était probablement absorbée au point où elle en avait oublié l'heure qu'il était pour nourrir son agent spécial du FBI favori. Avançant ainsi dans le laboratoire médico-légal de l'Institut, un air léger et amusé collé au visage, il pénétra dans le bureau de sa partenaire de travail.

« Bones, mais vous avez vu l'heure? Vous ne pouvez pas passer… »

Il avait levé son regard et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le bureau. Intrigué, il alla rapidement vérifier chaque salle de travail du laboratoire qu'il trouva exempt de Bones. Alors que l'inquiétude commençait à monter en lui, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la patronne de l'établissement.

« Cam!

- Seeley! Que nous vaut l'honneur? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu au labo!

- As-tu vu Bones? Elle n'est pas dans son bureau.

- Docteur Brennan ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui. Elle est restée à la maison.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé?

- Elle a été très claire à propos du fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rhume, mais que, comme les symptômes de son rhume s'apparenterait apparemment à ceux d'une maladie contagieuse qui pouvait être très dangereux chez les femmes enceintes, elle est restée à la maison afin d'éviter d'infecter le bébé d'Angela.

- Oh! Tu es sûre qu'elle allait bien?

- Elle semblait le dire, mais ça ne ressemble pas au Dr Brennan de ne pas venir travailler même dans ces conditions ».

Booth était d'accord avec Cam, ce n'était pas Bones de rester à la maison que pour un simple rhume. Sentant l'inquiétude l'envahir à nouveau, il remercia Cam et sortit de son bureau la tête basse et avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Bones. Pas de réponse. Il était maintenant anxieux. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, décidé de retrouver sa Bones, il sortit du laboratoire au pas de course.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**NA:** Très court premier chapitre, mais je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour l'arrêter ;)

**Chapitre 1**

Ce fut au pas de course que Booth pénétra dans le bloc-appartement de Bones. La panique l'avait envahi. Dans les dernières minutes, il avait dû essayer de communiquer avec Brennan un minimum une dizaine de fois, il avait laissé plus de quatre messages sur sa boîte vocale et à aucun d'eux il n'avait reçu de réponse. Passant devant le concierge de l'établissement, il lui demanda s'il l'avait vue; il n'y eut à nouveau aucune réponse. Laissant pénétrer l'air dans ses poumons et tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, il s'introduisit dans la cabine d'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'étage où elle habitait, espérant sans grande conviction que l'urgence de son geste le mobilise plus rapidement.

_Pas de panique, Booth, pas de panique. Elle n'a probablement rien de grave, elle a probablement reçu un appel d'une digue quelque part au Kiwikistan ou quelque chose comme cela. C'est ça, elle s'apprête à partir au Kiwikistan. Ou elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un… _

Même si l'idée de Bones avec un autre homme lui levait un peu le cœur, il espérait étrangement que ce soit le cas. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait être certain qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était saine, sauve et… heureuse?

Avec un _ding_ sonore, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. En moins de trois pas, il traversa le corridor menant à l'appartement de Bones et fit sonner la clochette.

« Bones! Vous êtes là?»

Aucune réponse. Il tenta de frapper, mais la porte, qui était mal fermée, s'ouvrit sous ses coups de poing. La porte était ouverte. '_Bones vérouille toujours sa porte'_, pensa-t-il. Sans attendre, il sortit son arme de son étui et pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Bones? » Chuchota-t-il, gardant son pistolet armé pointé devant lui à la manière de l'équipe tactique. Il traversait sans bruit la salle à manger de son amie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la direction de sa chambre à coucher. « Bones? » Reprit-il alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient en même temps qu'il avançait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se cacha derrière le cadre de la porte de la chambre à coucher de Brennan avant de se retourner et de pointer son arme vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Ne bougez pas, dit-il comme avec un réflexe.

- Ne tirez pas! »

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**NA :** À Sonia : j'y ai réfléchi longtemps et je me suis dit que comme Booth n'aime pas beaucoup son prénom, peut-être qu'il se parle à lui-même en utilisant son nom de famille.

**NA 2 : **J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre anti-climacique, ce développement était prévu depuis longtemps.

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 **

_Il traversait sans bruit la salle à manger de son amie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la direction de sa chambre à coucher. « Bones? » Reprit-il alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient en même temps qu'il avançait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se cacha derrière le cadre de la porte de la chambre à coucher de Brennan avant de se retourner et de pointer son arme vers l'intérieur de la pièce._

_« Ne bougez pas, dit-il comme avec un réflexe._

_- Ne tirez pas! _

- Bones! Dit-il en baissant son arme.

- Booth, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Seigneur, Bones! J'aurais pu vous tuer. Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas répondu?

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- J'étais inquiet, votre porte...

- Quelle porte?

- Votre porte d'entrée elle était ouverte. Vous êtes prudente d'habitude.

- Oh! Je suppose que j'étais moins attentive qu'à l'habituel lorsque je suis retournée à la maison hier soir.

- Ne me faites plus cela, d'accord? Vous savez combien j'ai eu peur pour vous? J'aurais pu vous tirer dessus!

- Dans ma chambre? Dans mon lit? Disait-elle avait une voix faible, mais irritée. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Cam m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas rentrée au boulot, j'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec vous! J'étais inquiet!

- Pourquoi auriez-vous pensé cela? Je vais très bien! Avait-elle déclaré en se levant, toujours en pyjama, visiblement étourdie par ses soudains mouvements, le visage d'une blancheur effrayante et un mince filet de sueur couvrant son front alors qu'une quinte de toux l'envahit.

- C'est évident, répondit-il avec sarcasme en s'avançant vers elle pour la forcer à se coucher. Couchez-vous, Bones! Vous ne voulez pas empirer votre situation!

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Booth. Je suis grandement contagieuse.

- J'ai un bon système immunitaire, dit-il en lui ouvrant ses couvertures.

- Je fais de la fièvre, commença-t-elle en pénétrant dans son lit, j'ai les muscles endoloris, je tousse et je ressens une grande fatigue. Pas besoin d'un degré de médecine pour savoir que je ne suis atteinte que par la souche virale d'hémagglutinine de sous-type H5 et de neuraminidase de sous-type N1.

- Quoi?

- L'Influenza, Booth. La grippe, si c'est plus claire pour vous.

- Bones, chuchota-t-il, il avait déjà attrapé l'Influenza et il s'était cru en enfer pendant trois jours.

- Ce n'est rien, Booth. Je n'ai besoin que de beaucoup liquides et du repos. Ce dont je **n**'ai** pas** besoin, c'est de vous avoir dans les pattes et de vous infecter par la même occasion.

- Vous allez passer la semaine seule? Sans personne pour prendre soin de vous?

- Je sais m'occuper de moi-même depuis que j'aie quinze ans. Je devrais me débrouiller pour les quelques jours qui viennent.

- Vous arrivez à peine vous tenir debout, Bones. Comment allez-vous faire pour manger?

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas très faim et tout ce que j'aie consommé dans les dernières heures n'est pas resté très longtemps dans mon estomac.

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, Bones. Écoutez, je vais aller vous chercher de la soupe chez Mama. Pendant ce temps, vous allez rester couchée et vous allez vous reposer.

- Booth, s'il-vous-plaît! Ne faites pas ça, vous avez assez à vous soucier sans avoir à vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Pas de Booth, s'il-vous-plaît! Je m'inquiéterai pour vous si je veux. Dit-il en se retournant vers la porte de son appartement. Bonne nuit!

- Booth, non! » Avait-elle crié à une porte maintenant fermée alors qu'elle se laissa retomber dans son lit avec un soupire de désespoir. Elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin que Booth la voit dans cet état.

_À suivre…_


End file.
